blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Sheila Andrews
Sheila Andrews is the mayor of the city your team plays in. She plays an important role in the storyline of the first Blitz game, as she is crucial to the passage of a bond measure to fund a new stadium for the team. Her support or opposition will make or break the team's fortunes. Role in Blitz 1 After the player's team loses to the New York Nightmare in the final game of the previous season, team owner Lyman Strang proposes a measure for the city to provide funding for a new stadium for the team. Mayor Andrews is hesitant at first, seeing the team slip into Division III, and understanding that an expensive bond measure for a losing team would prove costly for taxpayers, and may cost her the election. When Strang guarantees an outright championship for the next season, Andrews laughs him off and considers him ridiculous. Nevertheless, they make a bet that if the team does win the League Championship, Andrews must support the bond measure. Otherwise, Strang will contribute a large sum to Andrews' reelection campaign. Despite the team's predicted misfortunes, Andrews remains a fan, and attends all home games as a personal guest of Strang (though this may be to ensure the bet as well, however, it is unknown if Mayor Andrews gets in for free, or pays a discounted price on her ticket). She expresses surprise that the veteran is still playing, having heard that he retired after the previous season. Upon learning that he is undergoing financial troubles, Andrews invites the veteran into her limousine, where they work out a deal for him to be the new spokesman for the city in tourism commercials. It is also implied that she is sexually attracted to him, and that they have had sex at some point. Andrews becomes furious when she sees the veteran flirting with other women in a nightclub. When a brawl erupts between the players of Strang's team and players on the Nightmare, the entire team is arrested, and Andrews refuses to bail them out. Strang eventually convinces her that the city stands to lose a large amount of money if the team is forced to forfeit its biggest game in history to the Nightmare. Andrews relents and releases all players except the veteran, who she is still mad at. The team's attendance soars once they become an on-field success. Andrews eventually agrees to support Strang's bond measure, and when they present it to the public, the voters pass it. After the team defeats the Nightmare in the League Championship, Andrews is seen celebrating with another woman. Strang invites them both to sleep with him, but Andrews and the other woman laugh and walk out of the room holding hands (this scene implies that Mayor Andrews may be bisexual). Role in Blitz 2 After the team's victory, a federal investigation revealed misuse of public funds in the financing of the team's new stadium. This revelation led to a recall election that removed Sheila Andrews from office. As a result, she does not appear in the second Blitz game. Category:Blitz: The League Characters Category:Characters